Myst III: Exile/Dialogues
First hologram on J'nanin --- "Hello, Atrus. Been a long time. Sorry I'm not there to greet you in person, but I just didn't think it would be wise, considering how long I've been stuck here! Trapped in these lesson ages by two very greedy, little boys. Your sons, Atrus, Sirrus and Achenar. Of course they're not so little anymore, and not so innocent. I've thought a lot about innocence these past few years, and what happens when it gets lost. (Static) Worried about Releeshan? I have it. Worried about friends, relatives, people you can't get back to? I know just how you feel. But, if you want to do something about it, you're going to have to open this device. And there's just one problem: I've changed the three symbols that do that. So if you want to reclaim Releeshan, you're going to have to take your own class! (Laughs) Find the three symbols, Atrus, and don't keep me waiting forever." Message left on Voltaic --- "What's the matter, Atrus? Can't remember how things work? Yet you explained this class so well when we first spoke of it on Narayan, 'I want Sirrus and Achenar to learn everything they can, Saavedro. First from Amateria, Edanna, Voltaic, and finally from Narayan. When my boys come to see your people, I want them to see Narayan's traditions at work, so they can see how civiliazation can balance an age.' Do you know what they did when they finally came to us? You never came back! You took your boys away, and you never came back! Sirrus and Achenar did." Second hologram on J'nanin --- "Not so easy, is it, Atrus? Running like a a rat through a maze, looking for some sign that will help save your world! Is it over here? Is it over there? Is it someplace I can't find? Sirrus and Achenar didn't care about saving Narayan! All that talk about fixing instabilities, rewriting the age, so that we can be free to live our lives, that was just talk, to hide the truth about why they had come. But we believed their lies, Atrus. So we abandoned our traditions, forgetting that those traditions were keeping Narayan alive. And when the last tree started to die, I followed them here to tell them what they had done. And they laughed. They said that they would never fix Narayan! They said that they had already taken everything it had worth saving! So my dear, old friend, Atrus. I brought you to this place where your education begins. Find the remaining two symbols Atrus, and then come see what your boys did to Narayan." Message left on Amateria --- "Twenty years, Atrus! Twenty -- long -- years -- alone! They tied me to a post! They burned their Myst linking books in front of me! They took everything I had! My wife! MY TWO BABY GIRLS! And then, when I finally made it back to Narayan, and I saw...I saw....It would have been better, if I had died." Third hologram on J'nanin --- "This what you expected, Atrus? When you followed me here hoping to reclaim Releeshan, this classroom what you expected to find? I read your journal you know, in Tomahna. After I found your linking book abandoned outside this observatory, I read all about the D'ni, how you started their world again. Can you really do that, Atrus? After everything that's happened to Narayan, could you start their world over again? I don't think so. I think there's too much blood on our hands, too many ghosts. Surely you can't change that with a penstroke. One more symbol, Atrus. Narayan is waiting." Message left on Edanna --- "This morning I woke up, and I couldn't picture Tamra's face. The little line at the corner of her lip that pulls her whole mouth down when she smiles, and the flutter of her eyelashes. I tried so hard to picture her in my mind. To put her down on paper, as if that might bring her back. (Sighs) I couldn't do it. Atrus, I'm not you."